BomberNanimon
BomberNanimon is an Invader Digimon. A Digimon that belongs to the same category as Nanimon. Its whole body is a bomb with hair like a fuse wire on its head. It's very dangerous.Digimon World Dawn and Dusk. Attacks *'Free Throw Bomb'This attack is named "Bomber" on St-133.: Throws a bomb. * Panchi|lit. "Explosive OYAJI Punch"}}: Strikes with an explosive punch. *'Count Down' *'Powerful Punch': Punches with a punch full of powerful energy. Design BomberNanimon is a variation of Nanimon colored black. Its round body is now a bomb, complete with a fuse on its head. Etymologies ;BomberNanimon (ボンバーナニモン) Name used in Digimon Digital Card Battle. No official romanization available. *(En:) er. *(Ja:) . Fiction Digimon Data Squad While escorting Kristy and Sarah Damon on Kristy's birthday, Thomas H. Norstein and encountered a BomberNanimon, who had appeared in the Real World and attacked an amusement park. Gaomon digivolved into and destroyed BomberNanimon with his own bombs. Digimon Digital Card Battle The BomberNanimon card is #025 and is a Champion level Fire-type card with 650 HP, needing 30 DP to digivolve into, and worth 10 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Free Throw Bomb": inflicts 520 damage. * "K.O. Punch": inflicts 390 damage. * "Count Down": inflicts damage equal to own HP, but reduces HP to 10 afterwards. Its support effect is "If both Levels are C, boost own Attack Power +400." Digimon World 3 BomberNanimon is only available as a Brown Champion Card with 12/9. Digimon World: Next Order BomberNanimon is a Fire Virus type, Champion level Digimon. It digivolves from Tentomon, Hagurumon, and Psychemon, and can digivolve into Megadramon, Meteormon, and MetalMamemon. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon. BomberNanimon is found in the Logic Volcano and attempts to murder the by blowing itself up, however the tamer's partners protect them from the murder attempt. BomberNanimon's body then splits into pieces, spreading all over the Digital World. They are found in the Nigh Plains, Server Desert, Ohguino Wastelands, MOD Cape, and Faulty Ex Machina. Once collected and put back together, BomberNanimon thanks them, agrees to "put the past behind them", and rewards them with 5 Reliquite, which allows any Rookie level Digimon to digivolve to BomberNanimon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk BomberNanimon is #127, and is a Champion-level, HPtype-class, Machine-species Digimon with a resistance to the Steel element and weakness to the Water element. Its basic stats are 155 HP, 186 MP, 112 Attack, 87 Defense, 70 Spirit, 79 Speed, and 38 Aptitude. It possesses the Critical 2 and Flee 2 traits. It dwells in the Magnet Mine. BomberNanimon digivolves from Solarmon and can digivolve to Giromon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to BomberNanimon, your Digimon must be at least level 24, with 960 Machine experience and 70% friendship. BomberNanimon can DNA digivolve from Mushroomon and Tekkamon, if the base Digimon is at least level 22, with 660 Machine experience and 60% friendship. BomberNanimon can DNA digivolve to Datamon with Thundermon. BomberNanimon can be hatched from the Black Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution BomberNanimon is #095, and is a Champion-level, Attacker-class, Machine-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire and Earth elements, and a weakness to the Thunder element. It possesses the High Critical and Item Hunter traits, and has the special skill Dig. It dwells in the Magnet Mine. BomberNanimon digivolves from Gotsumon and can digivolve into Volcamon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into BomberNanimon, your Digimon must be at least level 19 with 90 attack. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red BomberNanimon DigiFuses to AncientVolcanomon with Volcamon, Meteormon, and Vermilimon. Notes and references